herofandomcom-20200223-history
Paintbrush
'Paintbrush '(born May 24, 1996) is a non-binary contestant on Inanimate Insanity and Inanimate Insanity II. They are also the secondary protagonist of Life of a Father Is Not Perfect Personality Paintbrush appears to be kind and loving to most people around them, but can become extremely freaked out when something bad happens to their family, pets, or friends. Paintbrush is a caring, friendly, supportive, and helpful contestant to many, Paintbrush can become very stubborn and obdurate if things don't go as they plan. Evidently, Paintbrush is typically an unsentimental pragmatist and follows life along a realistic and reasonable path. They will play the game safe and enter each challenge levelheaded, with the intent to win. Although they are outranked by Lightbulb's leadership, Paintbrush will take any beneficial initiative for their team, frequently coming up with plans for success. However, Paintbrush shows little patience for nonsense and absurdity, commonly provided by Lightbulb or Fan. Paintbrush has exhibited an exceptionally short temper for any immoral behavior they do not agree with. If angered enough, Paintbrush's bristles will ignite into flames of fury, literally becoming a "hothead". Paintbrush adopts a violent and destructive nature, going as far as to physically harm teammates for not cooperating. Though acting cruelly against others, Paintbrush will usually apologize and show remorse for acting out of line. Appearance Paintbrush has a long rounded body with a square head. A silver metal rim surrounds the top of his head. Paintbrush has yellow bristles that form a pointed brush that emerges from the metal rim. At the bottom of his body is a hole cut out in the center of Paintbrush's torso. Gender Prior to "Alternate Reality Show", Paintbrush is the only contestant whose gender was unknown; Fan discussed & argued over the identity of Paintbrush's gender. Many who argued in favor of Paintbrush being male referred to when Paintbrush responded "Yeah!" once Nickel asked if they were a guy. However, it was confirmed that they were responding in happiness that they were picked for Team Epic. Many also used the example when Knife mentioned that they could "come in handy." However, this has been counteracted in "Breaking The Ice", whereas Knife suddenly refers to Paintbrush as a girl, which they also reply with a "Yeah!", but then quickly implying that they were on The Bright Lights. Lightbulb would commonly refer to Paintbrush by nicknames pertaining to both genders. For example, in "A Kick in the Right Direction", Lightbulb refers to Paintbrush as "tall fella" and "brush gal", still providing no clear answer To the paintbrush gender mystery. Even MePad didn't know what gender Paintbrush is, as he called paintbrush "Mr. and Mrs. Paintbrush" in "Theft and Battery." However, in "Alternate Reality Show", Paintbrush was confirmed to be non-binary (neither male or female,) having agreed to Lightbulb's description of "C: None of the above." Lightbulb is (presumably) currently the only character who knows of Paintbrush's true gender. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Internet Heroes Category:Controversial Category:Outright Category:Genius Category:Wise Category:Honorable